Spin the Bottle
by Melissa Shelton
Summary: 16 yearold John plays spin the bottle with his friends.


**Author's Notes**: This little bit of nonsense was inspired by James Denton's first guest appearance on _Reba_. The line just seems like something John Sheppard would say.

**John's POV:**

The bottle spins furiously making me wonder if it'll ever stop.

This is not my first time to play 'spin the bottle' although it is my first time to play with this group of kids. This is the fourth school I've attended in the last three years and while I hate always being the new kid I like this school and the friends I've made here. They all invited me in almost immediately.

Dad said his CO promised that this is our last move until I'm out of school and that if he needs to be transferred it will be to somewhere where Mom and I can't go which will leave us free to either stay here or return to Mom's hometown in Ohio. Mom told me that we would stay here. She knows what it's like to move constantly and to always be the new kid and since this is my junior year it's not as easy to make new friends as it used to be.

_Stop on Julie Marshall. Stop on Julie Marshall._ I plead over and over to whichever deity might be listening.

Julie Marshall is one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen; in a Julia Roberts kinda way. She has the same big grin, same big perfectly straight teeth and loud infectious laugh that just makes you want to join in even if you didn't hear the joke.

She's my lab partner in chemistry and unlike most girls seems to really enjoy it. We have an agreement about who does what during the experiments. I pour the more dangerous chemicals and she takes the notes.

We've been flirting since my first day six weeks ago, getting closer and closer to me getting up the nerve to ask her out.

When she asked if I was going to attend the party she gave me a look I've never seen on a girl my age. She lowered her head so she could look up at me through her lashes, gently bit her lower lip and gave me a seductive smile.

I wasn't so sure about the smile until I arrived and Julie whipped out the bottle that is currently still spinning at warp speed between us, and announced that not only were we playing this game but that I was to go first.

That announcement made my heart sped up and my mouth go dry.

Staring at the bottle I can see Julie's legs where she's sitting cross-legged across the circle from me. When she shifts, I raise my eyes to her face and find her staring, not at the spinning bottle like everyone else, but at me. The weight of her stare has me fighting a blush. I've never had a girl I like stare at me with such heat and lust open in her eyes.

I give what I hope is an inviting smile but it feels more like a grimace.

Finally the bottle begins to slow its frantic spinning. I hold my breath as it passes Julie once…twice…three times and comes to a stop in front of Brad Adams who is sitting directly on Julie's left.

Brad Adams. Star quarterback and captain of the varsity football team. He sits next to me in Trig and while I don't consider us close friends, we do usually spend the few minutes before class talking about this and that.

No one said what the rule is if the bottle stops on someone of the same sex so I take a quick look around the group. I expect to be told to spin again but no one seems to mind that Brad and I might kiss. In fact they're all acting like this happens quite often.

I've never paid much attention to other guys in general and Brad in particular but I use this opportunity to take a good look at him. What I find is a bit surprising.

Brad is not in any way ugly; in fact he's quite good looking, for a guy. He has golden brown eyes, sandy blonde hair and wide shoulders.

We stare at each other for several seconds and I see amusement and something I can't identify in the amber depths of his eyes.

He leans forward on his hands and knees and I swallow the lump that is threatening to choke me before mimicking his pose. Brad offers his lips and I can tell he's expecting a quick, not-quite-there brush of my lips against his.

The wilder side of me decides to show these kids what I learned in Europe last summer.

Leaning even further toward Brad, I open my lips just enough to let the tip of my tongue touch his top lip before closing mine around it.

Keeping my eyes open I see Brad's eyes widen at the touch of my tongue. I give a playful wink which causes him to open his mouth in surprise. I take a chance and slide my tongue into his mouth to invite his to come play. The first touch gets no response so I go back. It takes several tries and a raised eyebrow before he gets the hint and slowly slips his tongue into my mouth to stroke across mine.

His eyes drift shut when I start to gently suck on his tongue. After a couple of heartbeats, he pulls his tongue away enticing mine to follow. Then he pushes mine back into my mouth where he takes his time counting my teeth and tickling the roof.

Someone moans which reminds me that we're not alone but I can't find the strength to stop. In fact I find myself tilting my head so I can deepen the kiss, our tongues entangling in such an erotic way that I feel my dick twitch in response. Soon my lungs remind me that I need to breathe and with a last sweep of my tongue across the roof of his mouth, I begin to pull away. I chuckle softly when Brad tries to follow.

He sits back on his heels in a daze. "Damn, man," he pants. "No girl ever kissed me like that."

With a snicker and a smirk I reply. "And that was mostly just my lower lip."

Everyone laughs, breaking the awkwardness of the moment.

Julie catches my eye as Brad spins the bottle. I can see her trying to guess what it'll feel like to kiss me like I just kissed Brad when I hear several gasps. A quick glance down shows that the bottle has stopped on me.

I raise an eyebrow at the smirk on Brad's face but obediently leaning forward for a kiss.

His lips are slightly parted, telling me that he's expecting a repeat but I again have a surprise up my sleeve for him. Leaning further in, I brush my lips against his in a quick, barely-there kiss.

"Hey!" he protests.

Fighting a smile I tell him. "Sorry, one tongue-fuck per customer."

"Your turn again, John," Julie says after everyone shares another round of laughter.

Holding Julie's gaze, I give the bottle a swift spin. The bottle begins to spin furiously making me wonder if it'll ever stop.

_Stop on Julie Marshall. Stop on Julie Marshall._ I plead over and over to whichever deity might be listening.


End file.
